


Metalogy

by MotleyMoose



Category: Cobra Kai, Karate Kid
Genre: Alcohol, And not just for their whiskey and soda, Aww, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Grinding, Horny Midwesterner, I blame Judas Priest for this, I have no regrets, Johnny Lawrence is too sexy for his own good, Judas Priest - Freeform, Let's Get Physical, Look at Johnny being all bashful, Mike is chaotic good, Office Party, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, The reader is THIRSTY, Their songs are what got me into this, This office parties too much, WHY YOU GOTTA DO ME LIKE THIS, WTF Rob Halford, We're gonna tease this out a bit, a long slow burn, and immediately gets a roundhouse to the face, back alley makeout, but we all know there's a tiger inside, here goes nothing, i'm just over here, just to tease out the feels for a little bit longer, making promises i'm not gonna keep, my place or yours?, short makeout session, smut is heavily implied, the reader may look like a shy mouse, things get heated, walks into a bar, why did i write myself into this corner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: All I want to do is go back to my tiny apartment and watch Netflix, but instead I go to the bar with my work friends.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Reader, OC Mike/OC Trenton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Private Property

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful!
> 
> If you've seen Cobra Kai, then you probably know what's what. If not, be aware that there will most definitely be spoilers for season 3! So read on at your own risk.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Reseda was everything that I thought of when I thought about cities: crowded, somewhat gritty, and full of things to do (not that I did any of them). It was the exact place a small-town bumpkin like me decides to move to when leaving a troubled relationship and more than a lifetime’s worth of family drama. Plus, nobody knew me. Or had extensive knowledge of my family tree. Or went to school with my older siblings. I loved it.

That’s not to say I didn’t have a little bit of trouble settling in. Towns in California are so much bigger than some of the so-called cities in my home state, and it took me a bit to learn my way around Reseda and the surrounding neighborhoods. It also didn’t help that I knew absolutely nobody in the entire state of California, so I had no idea what to expect. Luckily for me, my new coworkers were kind enough to show me the ropes, and soon I was getting invited out to after-work socials and trivia nights.

Which is how I ended up at a hole-in-the-wall sports bar on a Wednesday evening. The bar was mostly empty when I got there a little past seven. Not shocking, since it was relatively early on a weekday. Scanning the place, I quickly spotted my deskmate Mike already sipping beers and shooting the shit over a game of pool with someone from the Billing Department. I acknowledged them with a nod and made my way to order a drink at the scuffed bar near the back of the joint.

At the counter, I gave my order and some cash to the bartender, glanced briefly at the gruff-looking drunk at the other end of the bar, and zoned out. As I waited for my whiskey and soda, I let myself feel relieved that the end of the quarter was over and I could go back to my normal everyday payroll tasks in the morning. It was normal for me to be stressed and overworked, but when the end of the quarter rolled around, those levels were turned up to eleven. Simply put, I was tired and frazzled after an extra-long, super difficult day, and I wanted nothing more than to go home and watch Netflix.

Damn my need to please people.

Pushing aside the weariness, I tried to look disinterested when the regular at the end of the bar tried to get my attention. Maybe he would just give up, thinking I hadn’t heard him. Maybe he would just leave and I’d never see him again and life would go on and…

“Next drink’s on me,” the man said, sliding off his stool and coming around the bend to stand next to me.

I blinked. “Sorry?”

“Looks like you’ve had a rough day, and I’m offering to buy you a drink.” When I had first seen him at the end of the bar, I figured he was just another drunk slob flushing his paycheck down the drain. Up close, however, I could tell he was _built_. Still a slob and more than likely pissing away his money on crappy beer, but dang. There were muscles underneath that band tee, and his blond hair was more charmingly mussed than an actual rat’s nest.

“Um, thanks. But I need to get back to my friends,” I said, gesturing at the pool tables.

He held up his hands, taking a step back as he motioned to the bartender for another beer. “Hey, no problem. I get it.” He grinned crookedly at me then, his icy blue eyes crinkling at the corners in a practically endearing way. “But if you need a refill, I’ll be here.” And with a parting wave, he ambled back to his original spot with his beer.

“Here y’go, darlin’,” the bartender said as she slid the sweating glass of whiskey and soda to me along with a paper napkin.

“Thanks.” I smiled at her and wrapped the napkin around the cold, wet glass. With one last surreptitious look at the blond man, I shook my head and made my way towards my friends.


	2. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My deskmate drags me back to the bar for another night of drinking. Maybe I'll run into that blond dude again...
> 
> Not that I'm interested or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey howdy ho!
> 
> Another little short bit before we get to something a little longer and... not really juicy, but something that teeth can be sunk into.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading! Y'all make my day bright =D

The next day, I was tired, hungover and not a little crabby. But that didn’t stop my deskmate from coercing me into another night out at the bar.

“But we just went out last night,” I groaned.

Mike gave me a skeptical look and shook his head. “It’s the start of the month, which means we’re all going to be pulling overtime anyway.” With a shrug, he held up his phone to show me that he had already sent out the text in the office group chat. “Plus, it’s not like you have anything better to do.”

“I have three entire seasons of _Longmire_ to catch up on,” I said grouchily. My phone dinged as the invitation arrived. I ignored it. “Besides, I don’t think anyone will want to play pool with me after I cleaned house last night.” I smirked to myself as I remembered the looks on everyone’s faces when I sunk ball after ball into the pockets. I’d come away with a tidy some and a couple of favors, making the evening not a _total_ bust.

“Well then, it’s a good thing we aren’t playing pool tonight,” he said from behind his computer screen.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just come out with us. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

…..

So there I was, once again in a place that wasn’t my apartment, doing something that wasn’t binging Netflix.

And once again, the blond dude with the muscles and the outdated band t-shirt was at the end of the bar, nursing a cold one and staring dully at the TV. He’d barely acknowledged me when I entered, which I took as a sign he either A) didn’t remember me or B) was too drunk to see straight. Slightly disappointing, but whatever. I wasn’t here to hook up. I was here to fulfill my social obligations for the month and then amscray.

“Hey,” the bartender said warmly as I approached the bar. “Whiskey and soda, right?”

“Um, yeah. Thanks.” I handed her cash, but she waved it away.

“It’s already taken care of.” She motioned at the blond guy with a bob of her head.

Mumbling a weary ‘thanks,’ I took a moment to make a game plan.

On one hand, I didn’t want the attention from some hot, drunk rando. One of the reasons I’d moved (ahem - ‘ran away’) from home was because of another hot, drunk rando, and I didn’t feel like remaking that experience in California.

But on the other hand...

To put it bluntly, I was lonely. I hadn’t even had a single blind date since getting to Reseda, and I felt for certain that I was growing moss in areas from the lack of action. Gross, but according to my touch-starved brain, it was true.

“You okay, hun?” the bartender asked, snapping me out of my daydreams as she handed over my drink. A napkin was neatly wrapped around the cold glass, just like I liked it. She was one damn fine bartender for noticing things like that. I could almost see myself liking this place enough to come on nights that weren’t coworker-related.

Completely losing my train of thought, I smiled weakly at her. “Yeah, um. Yeah. I’m okay.” I thanked her once more and headed for my friends at the other end of the room, the blond guy’s generosity momentarily forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> I may have ingested too much Judas Priest to be healthy for one person.  
> This will in no way come back and bite me in the ass.


	3. Evil Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friends from work strongarm me into singing karaoke. But first, I need a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, dearies!
> 
> I promised you a longer chapter, and I've delivered! Now, it's not some 3k+ masterpiece, but it _is_ longer than my normal fare, so... sorry about that =1
> 
> Enjoy yourselves!
> 
> And as usual and always, thank you so much for reading!!!

“Karaoke?” I sighed exasperatedly at Mike when I reached him.

“If you’d had read the invite, you would’ve known what we were doing this evening. Ooh, do the Foo Fighters!” He grabbed one of the binders from the table and began to flip through it. “Or maybe The Cranberries? I don’t know, what sort of range do you have?” Looking up from the stack of half a dozen or so binders, he squinted at me as if he could deduce my singing expertise.

Ha. Ha. _Nope_. I was not drunk enough for this. “I don’t sing. Not in front of…” I stopped and waved a hand at the crowd of coworkers planning duets and group sings.

Yolanda, the head of Accounts Payable, wandered over and nudged me with her elbow, nearly sloshing my drink all over the place. “Drink a little bit more and you’ll be up there belting out Journey like it was your day job!” she giggled. “Come on, what’ve you got to lose?”

I took a careful sip in an attempt to ignore the question. She stared wide-eyed at me until I felt my resolve crumbling. “My dignity?”

Laughing like I was the funniest person she’d ever heard, Yolanda pulled me into a side hug. “Oh, I _like_ you!”

She smelled like lavender and sunshine. And really, she was sweet and warm and welcoming when I first arrived in the office. I couldn’t say no. Not to one of the most friendliest people I’d ever met.

Why the hell was it so hard to say ‘no’?

“Okay, _fine_ ,” I grumbled. She squealed in delight and dragged me right up to the table.

It didn’t take long for me to decide that there wasn’t any music I liked in the binder I was looking through. The binders were thick, three-ring ordeals with pages and pages of laminated options ranging from the twangy sadness of Keith Whitley to the fist pumping beats of Ariana Grande. They had a little of everything, but nothing caught my fancy.

That was until I flipped to the last page of the last binder.

“Really?” Mike asked incredulously. “I didn’t take you for a metalhead.”

“It’s my best-kept secret,” I said slyly, tweaking the tip of my nose with a finger. After deliberating between the classic anthem “Highway to Hell” and the full-body experience of “Kiss Me Deadly,” I opted for something a little lesser known but just as brilliantly powerful.

I pointed the song out to Mike, who arched an eyebrow at me before writing it down on the signup sheet taped to the karaoke stand.

Slamming back the last of my whiskey and soda, I licked my lips and frowned thoughtfully. “I’m gonna need another one of these before I even _think_ about getting on stage. Anyone else need anything?”

A few people told me their orders, letting me know that they’d ‘get mine on the next round.’ I wasn’t planning on getting hammered or anything, but I accepted their offers graciously. After noting everyone’s drinks in my phone, I wove my way through the small throng of office workers and made it to the bar unscathed.

“Want another already?” the bartender asked me with a wink.

I smiled, a little looser this time, a little warmer and friendlier from liquid courage, and shook my head. “I’ve got a list.” I unlocked my phone and turned it so she could see the screen.

She took a moment to scan the hastily made list and nodded. “Alright, I’ll get that out to you, darlin’.” She returned the smile, took my empty glass and the cash I held out to her, and went about mixing cocktails and opening bottles.

Sighing quietly, I snuck a look at the end of the bar. _Huh_. It was empty. The dude must’ve slipped out when I was busy with the office crew. Feeling kinda bad about not telling him thanks for the free drink, but also incredibly relieved I didn’t have to decide right then and there whether I was gonna sleep with him or not, I allowed myself to picture what could’ve been if I had taken the steps to get his number. Hell, I didn’t even have to get his _name_ , and I’d let him take me out on the backroads. Wait, did Reseda even _have_ backroads?

Goodnight, my horny Midwesterner was showing. I _really_ needed to slow down on the drinking. Shaking my head viciously at the thought, I tucked my phone back into my pocket and turned.

That drink must have been pretty strong, because the next thing I knew, I had tripped over my own feet..

Flinging out my arms, I tried to stop myself from crashing into anything, _especially_ the floor. Closing my eyes, I prayed that I wouldn’t get too bruised up once my nose dive reached its final conclusion, but I was stopped short before I was even halfway to the ground.

I cracked open an eyelid and looked up.

_Holy fucking balls_.

His reflexes were _fast_ , despite the stench of soured beer coming off of him.

The blond dude pulled me to my feet, his warm, sturdy hands gripping my biceps gently as he helped me to regain my balance. I swayed slightly, dizzy from seeing my short, pathetic life flash before my eyes. Bringing my hands up to steady myself, I grabbed onto the first thing that was in front of me. Unfortunately, the only thing at that moment was his broad, rock solid chest. I felt a little more than just lightheaded.

“Whoa, hey. You alright?” His fingers tightened slightly around the backs of my arms.

I looked down at his chest. At _my_ hands _touching_ that warm, firm chest. _Shit_.

I snatched my hands off of him as if he were a hot stove. “Yeah, I’m just. Clumsy?” I said lamely as I tried to recover my footing by taking a step back, directly into the bar. My body felt like it was on fire, partly from shame and partly from… well, partly the guy’s proximity.

Hopefully, he’d think I’d just had too much to drink. Otherwise, I was bound to die from embarrassment and irrational desire.

Searching my face as if to reassure himself that I was indeed clumsy but alright, he let his hands drop to his sides. He took a step back, tucking his hands into his front pockets and rocking back on his heels in a nervous sort of gesture. “So, um. You come here often?”

That caught me completely off-guard. He just rescued my dumb ass from faceplanting on the sticky linoleum only a moment ago, and now he wanted to start a conversation with me?

Again, being the red-blooded, friendly Midwesterner that I was, I couldn’t _not_ answer. “My second - no, third time, actually. My coworkers like to come here a lot.”

“Ah,” he said, glancing down at his worn-out Chucks before looking back up at me.

_Ooof_ , those eyes. He could make my clothes fall off with just a -

_Nooope_. Wouldn’t finish that train of thought. I _wasn’t_ here to get laid. No matter how attractive the locals were. “Um. Thanks for the drink, by the way.” My humiliation was beginning to cool, but that only left a gaping hollow for lust to fill. _Great_. That was just great. I could feel the heat beginning to rise up from my chest again.

He looked mildly bashful at that, his lips curling up into a sort of shy smile as he dipped his head and looked at me through his long pale eyelashes. _Damn,_ why was I finding this guy so fucking cute?

Alcohol. I blamed it all on the alcohol… and the loneliness. Why did I have to feel like this _now_?!

His smile widened as he straightened up a little. In a gravelly-rich voice, a little deeper and huskier than what it was a second ago, he replied, “You’re welcome.”

I opened my mouth to say something that was most likely going to be supremely dumb when Yolanda saved me.

“Yo, newbie! You’re up!”

My eyes darted to the group crowded around the makeshift stage, all their attention focused on me.

_Shit._

No doubt about it, I looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a deer-smearing semi. My jaw snapped shut with an audible _click_ , and I felt the heat of mortification return, slinking up from my chest and neck and darkening my face.

The guy raised his eyebrows, glancing back at my coworkers then to me. “You’re doing karaoke tonight?” A glint of mischievous delight sparkled in his beyond-blue eyes.

Fuck. I needed to sober up before I did something stupid.

I shrugged in some semblance of nonchalance before licking my lips nervously. “Yeah, they kinda strong-armed me into it. Toxic work environment and all that,” I replied, half-jokingly.

“Heh, yeah,” he said half-heartedly. “So let me guess, you’re gonna sing some crap by that Justin Beaver kid.” His tone said he was kidding, but his body language said otherwise.

I peeked at his shirt again. _Of course he’d be an 80’s-phile_. Emblazoned plain as day on his chest was Ratt’s _Out of the Cellar_ cover, half-dressed lady and all. Probably an original band tee to boot, judging from how the graphic was cracked and the faded, well loved look of the black fabric. His taste in music wasn’t too far off of mine, but I wasn’t about to let him know that. The less we knew about each other, the less inclined I was to jump his bones right then and there. In theory, anyway.

I raised my eyebrows and replied, “So what if I am?”

For a moment he looked crestfallen before hiding it behind another crooked grin. “Aw, that’s not music. I’ve got cassettes in my car older than that kid.” There was still a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he looked at me. “Maybe I could play something for you sometime.”

“What makes you so sure that I haven’t heard that pickup line before?”

His eyes widened slightly as his smile broadened. “My name’s Johnny.”

“Nice to meet you, Johnny. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a song to sing.” And with that, I strode with imitation confidence to the stage and took the mic from my impatient colleague. Just in the nick of time, the bartender kindly bussed our drinks order to the island of tables we had claimed. Mike, ever the saviour of my behind, passed a whiskey and soda up to me as soon as the tray had hit the table.

It was cold and stiff on the way down, but damn if it didn’t warm me up and give me that little boost of confidence I needed.

The hum of the guitars started to crescendo like a pack of motorcycles getting closer. My coworkers looked around at one another, slightly confused. It wasn’t like they’d know this song off the top of their heads. Hell, even I had been surprised that it had been in the karaoke binder, but it just goes to show the staying power of Judas Priest.

I took another hit of the whiskey, savoring the tingling warmth as it trickled down the back of my throat. It wouldn’t do anything for my singing voice, but luckily the song I’d picked wasn’t out of my range. Closing my eyes, I let the music wash over me. Even in my limited knowledge of music and vocal training, I was gonna channel my inner Rob Halford, no matter how out of tune I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These titles might not be _completely_ accurate to the story, but it's Judas Priest.
> 
> Also, I am lazy and don't want to think that hard.


	4. Livin' After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After my song is sung, I get an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Lo, dearest beloved!
> 
> This chapter is stupid short. There's no reason for it to be this way, it's just the way it came out.
> 
> BUT that does not mean the next chapter is gonna be anything to sniff at (look at me, makin' promises I probably definitely maybe won't be keeping)! I'm just... settin' up the characters for *coughsexyadulttimescoughcough* plot purposes.
> 
> The next chapter to come out might take a bit, so.... thanks in advance for the patience!!!
> 
> Also, a bazillion thank yous to all y'all out there that continue reading my weird little words from my weird little brain. I love y'all so so much!

The song ended. I opened my eyes, hot and sweaty and on the verge of being drunk. Smiling shyly at the crowd, I passed the mic off to the next in line and hopped awkwardly off the stage to whistles and applause. Thirsty, I brought my glass to my lips, only realizing a little too late that I was completely out.

“Here, let me get that for you,” Mike said when he saw me turn for the bar. “It’s Trenton’s round, anyway.” He held out a hand to the other Payroll person without looking at him directly.

Trenton obliged by fishing out his wallet and laying a scruffy looking credit card in Mike’s open palm. “Love you too, babe.”

Mike flashed him a shining grin before making his way through the group, yelling as he went, “I’m getting refills!”

A half dozen people held up their bottles and glasses, and Mike expertly noted each one. “You can remember everyone’s order?” I asked in typical drunken awe.

“You hang around this crowd long enough, and you’ll know the reason we all drink what and why,” he replied simply, handing the card to the bartender and giving her the order rapid-fire.

“You mind waiting for these? I need to take a piss,” he asked me as soon as the bartender turned away, tucking Trenton’s card into his back pocket.

I nodded with a smile, leaning casually against the worn bar to wait.

Shooting me finger guns, Mike bounded off towards his destination.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were making fun of me earlier,” a warm voice murmured beside me.

I turned my head to the side and smirked at Johnny. “And if I was?” The whiskey was giving me more confidence than strictly safe, and I leaned wholeheartedly into the feeling. No one knew me. No one knew my history. I could be whoever the hell I wanted to this guy and never have to see him again.

Or at least I hoped.

“Well, I might take offense to that.” Hunger sparked behind those bright blue eyes; my knees weakened in response.

_Shit._ This was going the exact way I told myself _not_ to let it go.

Well. If mistakes were going to be made, I might as well make them as enjoyable as possible.

“Oh, really.” I made a point of looking him up and down. “I’m _so_ scared.”

Eyebrows arched in delight, Johnny leaned in closer until I could feel his warm breath on my neck. “Wanna get outta here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I'm working on now is a Beast. An unwieldy, smexy, hot Beast.
> 
> Here's hoping I can get it out around February (o.o)


	5. Exciter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We leave the bar and head for his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am so so sorry about this coming out so late and being so short. I have the rest of the chapter written, but I can't seem to leave it alone. I hope that this will tide y'all over until I get it where I want it. Consider this chapter 4.5 =E
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

It had been a whirlwind of exclamations and promised texts when I told Yolanda and Mike that I was headed out for the night. They didn’t seem to mind that I was leaving with some stranger I met at a bar; in fact, Yolanda had hopped into me, excited about the turn of events.

“Oh my _god!_ For an old guy, he’s _cute!_ ” she gushed loudly, leaning sideways in her seat so she could get a better look at Johnny.

“Who you calling old?” I laughed, risking another glance towards the door and my date. I estimated him to have about a decade on me, but that wasn’t taking into effect the toll hard drinking had on a body.

Mike came around the other side of me with the drinks order I had left behind after Johnny’s proposal. “She’s just jealous that he asked you out before she had a chance.”

Yolanda pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, at least someone gets to have a little fun tonight, even if it isn’t me.”

“Attagirl,” I smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about it in the morning - the good _and_ the bad.”

That seemed to cheer her up a bit. With one last farewell hug, I ambled casually to exit and followed Johnny out the door.  
………………  
The moment the door swung shut behind me, Johnny crowded me up against the rough brick of the building. I allowed him to push me into the unforgiving wall, hands fisting into his jacket as I drew him closer, greedily leaning into the drunken, ravenous kiss. One of his hands cradled the back of my head while the other claimed my ass. Fevered, sloppy kisses trailed along my jawbone and neck as I fumbled my hands underneath his jacket and finally the hem of his t-shirt. He paused long enough to capture my mouth once more, sinking his teeth into my bottom lip. I couldn’t help but groan when he rocked against my hips, the length of him hard and begging to escape the confines of his jeans.

“You like that, baby?” he breathed into my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine. I pulled him closer, grinding into him in answer, my voice too lost in the want and the need to respond. He chuckled into my neck and nipped sharply at the soft skin of my throat. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Turning my head, I caught his lips in a hungry, all-consuming kiss. If it were even possible, he pushed further up against me, spreading my legs with one of his thighs. The heat in my belly was building into an inferno, and if I didn’t get a release soon, I didn’t know what would happen.

“Car?” I finally choked out. My lips felt swollen, my heart was pounding hard in my chest, and I had the ungodly urge to continue dry humping this total stranger in the parking lot.

“C’mon,” Johnny said, flashing that knee-melting smile. He pulled away from me, and I felt instantly chilled. I wanted to be near him and his animalistic warmth, and instincts told me to follow him towards the back of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite lyrics from **Exciter** by Judas Priest:
> 
> _Everything he touches fries into a crisp,  
>  Let him get close to you so you're in his trip,  
> First you'll smoke and smolder  
> Blister up and singe  
> When ignition hits you the very soul of your being will cringe_
> 
> They feel just so Johnny ;}

**Author's Note:**

> The question I often ask myself is: where is this going?
> 
> To put it bluntly: I have no fracking idea.


End file.
